Eden
by The Sacred Seraph
Summary: Years after Sorceress Ultimecia's death, another war rises... The Orphanage Gang must face a much more stronger evil. (Prologue&Ch.1 up... PLEASE R&R! )


~ Prologue ~  
  
"I knew this would happen," a woman remarked. "Time compression would happen once more, even if Ultimecia had died."  
  
Hyne walked to her castle tower's window and looked out. The mountains were foggy-it was snowing, and it was silent. Nothing made a sound, except for the soft breeze that caressed the entire surrounding. She watched, disturbed. It was only her in the tower-she alone, no one else-that was, until Griever came in through the door.  
  
The lion sensed that Hyne was busy thinking too much, but he continued to walk in silently. "Sorceress Hyne," Griever called. "Sorceress Edea is waiting downstairs in the den. Would you like to see her now? I'll descend again and tell her."  
  
"I'll come down immediately. I just need a few more moments with myself," Hyne replied quickly, only turning her head to the side and looking at Griever in the corner of her eye. She didn't want to make eye contact; she was concentrating too much on a certain issue that bothered her: Was the Seraph the sorceress to save all mankind? The savior?.  
  
Griever gave a sigh and descended to the den. There, Edea sat patiently on the red velvet couch just in the center. She stood and eyed Griever. "What did she say?" Edea asked. "Isn't she coming down to talk to me?". "I'm sorry, Edea," Griever replied back heavyhearted. "It seems Hyne has a delicate problem. Maybe you can convince her."  
  
Edea gave a sigh of discomfort. What's the problem this time? Do not tell me it is about the sorceress again... Edea thought. She raised her chin up, just like a sophisticated woman. "I'm going upstairs and I will talk to her. Should you interfere, I'm slaying you just like an ordinary being," Edea remarked. With no choice but to talk to her, Edea walked up the steps. She didn't care if she made a scratch on each step, as long as she had Hyne within her reach.  
  
Greiver watched from below. Hyne will only listen to her thoughts and plans, Edea. The more you try, the more your scheme to convince her won't work, the lion thought sorrowfully. Edea arrived and walked in silently, making sure she didn't bother Hyne at all.  
  
"Hyne," Edea called out in a low voice. "You must be thinking of something so grave. Why don't you tell me about it?. I'm sure we can get it off your trafficked mind."  
  
Hyne turned around to eye Edea. She had the desire to attack her because she broke the silence, but knowing Edea would cast Protect on herself, she took back the idea. "You are the one who knows about the Empress and Emperor of Opaline's daughter, right?" Hyne asked. "Tell me, what is the girl's name?" Edea was taken aback by Hyne's question. Who was she to give such information that only she promised herself not to give it away? "Hyne, what is it for you? Something important?", Edea asked, making sure what she said-the question-was something that wouldn't offend Hyne.  
  
"Yes, it is. Now, answer my question faithfully, without further ado. What is the young girl's name?" the other sorceress asked. Edea looked away. Hyne's obsession for the little girl is growing.What has gone with her?, she pondered, troubled. "You should find out for yourself. Isn't that a challenge, Hyne? A challenge for you to find out more about the person you're seeking? .It's just like hunting down girls from Esthar, but this time you're only looking for one little girl," Edea retorted. Hyne was struck by Edea's formidable task. Only raising a brow, she thought that Edea was a lunatic.  
  
Why would she have to search the whole world for information when her source is right in front of her? "Edea. You dare me to a challenge. I might as well take it," Hyne replied. "Rather than taking this argument to a catfight, as they say." The diverse sorceress only smiled. Good choice, Hyne. I can see you are determined, Edea thought. "Well, then. Go on with your hunt. I am sure you cannot wait, with your heart jumping and all that," she said, and left the tower, smiling grimly.  
  
Hyne looked out her window again. "Let us see her power once we find her, let us see her force. She is my descendant," she remarked. "My one true successor, not the knight's Angel. For years I have been planning to search far and wide for her. And now the time has come. This is my time. My time of pursuit." And Hyne closed her eyes and smiled, thinking to herself. Dearest Hyne. You will find her-you will find the Seraph. 


End file.
